Tokyo mew mew: the new adventure
by Sweet sensations yt
Summary: Our villians and heros of tokyo mew mew are pulled into a new world. A videogame. How will they survive? Read to find out. TarutoXpudding. KisshuXichigo. PaiXLettuce )). ((Not all mew mews get into the videogame))
1. Adventure begins

**Hey it's sweet sensations yt here uhm this is my first FanFiction i made it off of my fav anime series Tokyo mew mew (also I do not own any characters from Tokyo mew mew all credit goes to them) plz review tell me what you think! Bai ;3**

Taruto was floating above the park with his legs crossed "_I'm so bored" _he thought. At that moment a green haired alien with golden eyes appeared.

Taruto groaned " what do you want kisshu?"

"Like I wanted to come here" kisshu snarled as he crossed his legs and hung upside down. " pai was doing boring experiments so I came here"

Taruto made a pout " I'm so bored"

"Same" kisshu nodded " wanna go into some stores?"

Taruto rolled his eyes " fine "

Taruto and kisshu flew above the streets of the market and Taruto noticed a big sign in all caps.

Taruto tilted his head " what is GAME STOP?"

" I think it's a store for games" kisshu stared at Taruto like he was an idiot

" yea I got that" Taruto hissed

The two aliens walked inside the store and Taruto went running around pointing out wierd items while Kisshu just nodded not listening to Taruto. Kisshu was to busy thinking about a certain koneko-Chan. Taruto grabbed a game off the shelf it read " Minecraft"

" ya done yet " kisshu sighed

" yea let's go" Taruto held on to the game and grabbed the console for the game as well. The two aliens teleported back to their demension and plugged everything in. They may or may not have unplugged pai's computer so they could play Minecraft.

Taruto and kisshu played away and kisshu wondered how his koneko-Chan was doing.

"Maybe she will play with me " kisshu thought

Kisshu teleported to cafe mew mew where the mew mew gangs base was. To Kisshu's luck only ichigo was working that afternoon. She was sweeping the cafes floor, the chairs were stacked upside down on the table, ichigo was muttering something that kisshu couldn't make out.

"Hey there koneko-Chan!" Kisshu teleported above her

Ichigo jumped " kisshu! " she gasped " what are you doing here?!"

" I've come to see how my kitty's doing" Kisshu teased

" go away kisshu! " ichigo hissed

" that really hurt, ichigo" kisshu lies

Ichigo scoffs " yea right now get out of here before I make you taste justice!"

" woah there kitty, I just wondered if you want to play this game with me... Minecraft, I think"

" why should I trust you " ichigo glared to make sure kisshu wouldn't try to do anything

" because whenever you want to leave ill teleport you back " Kisshu landed in front of ichigo

Ichigo searched the aliens face and saw honesty in his eyes.

Ichigo sighs " fine. It's better than sweeping"

Kisshu's eyes widened then they filled with pure joy "maybe she doesn't hate me after all " kisshu smiled at the thought. Kisshu grabbed ichigos hand and teleported to his dimension. Taruto turned around to see ichigo trying not to collapse from dizziness.

Taruto groans " you brought the old hag?"

Kisshu and ichigo yell at the same time :

"She's not an old hag! ; I'm not an old hag!"

Kisshu and ichigo look at each other and kisshu smiles after a few seconds ichigo returns it by smiling back

After getting everything settled they all played together. Taruto thought it was unfair and brought pudding to play too, then pai walked in and was mad at first but then gave in and started playing too, also inviting lettuce.

Suddenly the tv had a great pull to it and everyone got sucked into the tv... and into the game.

**Sweet sensations yt: wooh! First ever FanFiction! I think I did kinda bad plz review and tell me what you think :3**


	2. The first night: a roof over our heads

**Hey I made this right after the first one cause I can but I still encourage reviews thanks :3**

Ichigo fell face first cat ears and cat tail out on a thic layer of snow. Soon after kisshu fell on top of her then pudding as Taruto fell a little to the right and pai already to his feet catching lettuce. Lettuce blushed and pai put her down gently.

" where are we? Kisshu asked then realized " where's Ichigo!?"

" underneath you, you idiot " said a muffled ichigo

" oh sorry " kisshu floated up and pulled her up

"Thanks" ichigo brushed off the snow on her.

" where are we na no da?" Asked pudding

" that's what I want to know" Kisshu followed

" I believe we are in the video game" Pai answered

" but how? " asked a floating Taruto

" i..." Pai hesitated " I don't know.."

Kisshu gasps " pai not know something for once!?" Kisshu joked

Ichigo giggles at Kisshu's comment. Kisshu smiles "you like that koneko-Chan?"

"No!" ichigo stammers

" oh but I think you did " kisshu smirks

"N-No!" Ichigo refuses

"You guys are sick" Taruto complains

"Pudding thinks it's cute taru-taru" pudding giggles

"Don't call me that!" Taruto hissed

" taru-taru~ " pudding teases sticking out her toung blowing a raspberry . Then she does a flip " come and get me!! ... Taru-taru~"

Taruto chases pudding around and eventually tackles her into a pile of snow. They roll out wrestling and Taruto pins pudding " I win" Taruto announces

"Children..." pai scoffs

" I'm sure you will grow up to them some day" lettuce places a hand on pais shoulder

The sun goes down and everyone stops what their doing then it's night.

"NYAAA!!" Ichigo squeals

Kishhu rushes to her side "what's wrong koneko-Chan?!"

"It's a zombie!!" Ichigo cries

Kisshu picks up ichigo bridal stile and floats up in the air "Pai! Tart! Pick up lettuce and pudding!" Kisshu orders

Kisshu places ichigo on a high tree branch "stay here koneko-Chan I'll build a shelter"

Ichigo nods as pai and Taruto place pudding and lettuce in the tree too.

1 hour later...

Ichigo fell asleep on the tree beach while pudding and lettuce are talking.

"Koneko-Chan looks cute when she's sleeping" whispers kisshu to himself

"Dude you need help" Taruto places crosses his arms "and your supposed to be helping."

"Your not the boss of me you little runt" kisshu hissed

"Can you both stop" pai sighs "your driving me insane"

Kisshu and tart sigh and start building again. So far they have a good base and have built about 8" tall wall. Pai is now building the roof. Taruto is making room for windows and kisshu _was _building a door but got distracted by his kitty.

The night turned into day and the shelter was finished even the inside. The alien boys were proud with their work and excited to show the girls. Except... they were all asleep. Kisshu carried ichigho inside the shelter and onto a bed in one of the 3 rooms. He kissed her on the forehead and closed the door quietly after watching her sleep for a bit. When he left Pai was carrying lettuce to the bed and Taruto was making no effort to keep pudding asleep. Or was he? Kishhu walked outside to go grab some supplies for future needs Incase it turns night sooner than expected.

**Done! I would like to that DrDark7 for reading and for the comment. Also I will be active OTHER WEEK so I will be posting this week but not next week then back posting after that. Oof you get it. ;3 **


	3. Freezing

**WOW so many spelling errors in the last chapter kill me ;-; .**

** \- ichigo yells at kisshu in background- **

**Me- what's going on?!**

**Kisshu- ichigo is chasing me with a baseball bat!**

**Me- well what did u do?**

**Kisshu- I kissed her -smug-**

**Me- we'll you should have thought about it before u done did it **

**Kishhu- nuuuu ;-;**

**——————————————————————————**

**Anyways I wanna RE ANNOUNCE cause I suck at spelling thanks DrDark7 for reading! And that word before when Taruto crosses his arm isn't supposed to be there :3 lol sos**

**Ok u can read now ;3;**

**——————————————————————————**ichigo opened her eyes, she was facing the wall and she turned around to be surprised by a sleeping kisshu! She covered her mouth to keep from screaming and slowly got out of the bed from the end. She went into the bathroom and put a jacket on thanks to lettuce knowing how to sew. She went out into the living room to see the cabin like structure of the house. "This would look a lot better with a rug" she thought to herself then she went outside to find some sheep

End ichigos point of view

kisshu opened his eyes to see ichigo missing. He immediately started to look everywhere trying to find her "Koneko-Chan!?" Kisshu cried

"Why are you yelling na no da?" Yawned pudding

"Ichigo is missing!" Kisshu cried

"Ichigos missing?" Lettuce asked

"Yes! I need to find my kitty!" Kisshu frantically searched the cabin hoping he didn't just not see her

"We need to go look for her!" Kisshu cried. He sounded scared. Scared for his kitten, he felt sad and angry at himself. Sad because he wasn't watching her and angry that he let her go missing. He felt guilty like her going missing was his fault.

"We'll find her" lettuce tried to comfort kisshu hoping he wouldn't get that crazy glint in his eye.

Kisshu teleported away from the cabin and out into the snow. He couldn't help but blame himself that his little kitten has gone missing.

"Kisshu!" A voice cried out

Kishhu twisted around to see pai running towards him with a scared look on his face.

"Kisshu! We're running out of food!" Pai cried

Kisshu slammed his fists into the snow "first my kitten and then no food?! How am I gonna stress eat!" Kisshu joked only a bit as he tried to lighten his own mood. "I'll keep an eye out when I search for koneko-Chan"

Pai stared at Kisshu's back as he said those words

"Good luck" pai added. Kisshu glared at him pai could see determination in his eye. Pai nodded and then kisshu teleported away to begin his search for his lover.

Ichigo

the hard snowy wind brushed and pushed against ichigo. She somehow walked into a blizzard, she was far from the cabin far from her friends and definitely far from home. "Oh how I wished I didn't go outside" she thought to herself. Tears would roll down her cheeks. She looked up and squinted through the snow. A cave! I'll settle here for a while till the storm dies down. Ichigo wrapped herself in her jacket and sobbed. She was cold and alone and she was in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of nowhere.

Kisshu

"Ichigo!?" Kishhu called. He called her over and over no response. Kisshu thought about ichigo, what would happen to her, if she was okay, if anyone laid one finger on her he would kill them. Then... poof! He teleported right next to the freezing ichigo. "Konami-Chan?!" Kishhu cried. Ichigo looked up at kisshu she managed a bit of a smile before she blacked out. Before her head hit the ground kisshu caught her then picked her up bridal style me then teleported to the cabin.


	4. We grew closer

**I don't know about an intro so just read! :D**

Kisshu teleported to the cabin it was silent for the first few seconds till pudding broke it.

"What happened na no da!?" Pudding jumped to see ichigo limp in Kisshu's arm

"She blacked out from the cold a few seconds after I got found her" Kisshu explained

"We need to check to see if she has any hypothermia or frost bite!" Pai jumps

Kisshu walks into the bedroom they were sleeping in and placed ichigo down gently. Everyone walked out the room except Pai and he got to work.

"When's she gonna wake?" Kisshu asked worryingly

"We don't know!" Everyone,but lettuce, snapped at kisshu

"We haven't know since the last 10 times you've asked!" Taruto hissed causeing Kisshu to glare at him

Then something tapped on the window. It wasn't in the light so you could only see his glowing eyes and his dark figure. He had indigo eyes with a sharp line as a pupil kinda like a cat. Depending on his outline he had pointy ears and he was floating. Kisshu growled at the shadow, whatever or whoever that is, he didn't like him. The figure then teleported inside. He had dark blue hair like the night sky and his bangs shot like arrows inbetween his eyes. Some hair would cover his eye then curl to the left or the right. His hair was messy. His outfit he had a long sleeve shirt it was a crop but not as short as kisshu or Tarutos. He also had long pants like pais but there were rips in them around his knee.

"I see you got stuck here too kisshu?" The voice echoed tauntingly

Kisshu growled "leave now"

"Oh but i just arrived" a smirk creeped up on his face

"Your not welcome" kisshu snapped

"That's now how you treat a guest" the mysterious alien raised a finger and taunted him grinning.He must have noticed lettuce and pudding because he started to introduce himself

"The names Akumu." He smirked "and you are?" He asked staring at lettuce

"I'm lettuce and this is-" pudding interrupted

"I'm pudding na no da!" She completed doing a jump then landing on her hands doing a handstand.

"Nice to meet you girls" he smiled then took his attention to kisshu "why don't you come to my base it's bigger and it's more nice" akumu offered

"No thanks" kisshu growled "were fine here"

Just then Pai walked out of the bedroom and saw akumu. He glared at him then turned his attention to kisshu. Kisshu looked kinda annoyed by akumu presence but he still has hope for is koneko-Chan.

"Is she alright?" Kisshu whispered with a soft look in his eye

"Yes but she needs warmth and a good nights sleep" pai pointed out "so no doing anything at night" pai glared at kisshu then to akumu "what are you doing here akumu?" Pai still glaring at him

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my base" akumu smiled faking.

"Thanks for your offer" kisshu growled sarcastically "but no"

"Fine have it your way!" Akumu snarled then he telelported away saying something under his breath

Kisshu ran to see ichigo. She was awake but about to fall asleep again. "Koneko-Chan!" Kisshu cried

"Hey kissh" ichigo rubbed her eyes

"Are you okay?" Kisshu asked holding her hand

"Yea I'm fin-" she was cut off by falling asleep

"Sweet dreams koneko-Chan" Kisshu cooed placing her hand down on top of her. He sat there and watched her sleep, then kissed her forehead before deciding to look for food.

Kisshu walked out of the bedroom

"How is she?!" Lettuce and pudding asked

"She's fine and asleep" kisshu smiled

"Pudding is gonna go wake up taru taru!" Pudding did a flip into tarutos room then bounced on the bed

"Wake up taru taru!" She giggled

"Where's Pai?" Kisshu asked

"He went looking for food" lettuce answered

"Back!" Called Pai "I found a deserted village and raided their houses" Pai said placing down a handful of things then storing them away

A few hours later at dinner

"koneko-chan" kisshu cooed

Ichigo opened her eyes to see kisshu holding a plate of food. 2 carrots and pork chop. "I brought you some food kitten"

"Thanks kisshu" ichigo took the plate

"Pai also told me to take your temperature just Incase" kisshu has a thermometer in his hand

"Fine" ichigo reached for the thermometer but kisshu took it out of reach.

"No koneko-Chan I'm doing it" kisshu smirked

Ichigo sighed "fine" then she opened her mouth and kisshu put the thermometer in her mouth. It read 118 Fahrenheit. Kisshu took it out and looked at it with wide eyes then teleported to Pai. Ichigo shrugged , not knowing what it said, and kept eating.

"Pai look!" Kisshu teleported next to Pai and showed him the thermometer with worry in his eyes. Pai looked at it then prepared some items to use for ichigo. They teleported next to ichigo who froze and looked at them while she was eating.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Ichigo asked confused. Pai rested his hand on ichigos forhead, she jumped at this then realized what he was doing.

"You have a high fever." Pai explained then reached over to grab an ice pack witch was a plastic bag with snow in it. Then he took out this container and poured it into a tiny cup giving it to her.

"I found the medicine in the village" pai pointed out in case she got suspicious of where it came from. Ichigo drank it and shuttered at the taste. "It should help" pai said than he teleported out of the room only leaving kisshu and ichigo. Ichigo slumped back down on the bed and pulled the cover up to her chin she had heave eyelids and was soon going to give in to the sleep. Kisshu watched over her like a hawk and moved the hair out of her face. Then she was asleep.

That night

Lettuce was in her pajamas and in bed as pai was stirring in his sleep. Lettuce noticed this and wrapped her arms around him. "What am I doing?!" She thought. Pai was no longer a stir. "Maybe I should take my hands off" she thought. Her face was already slightly blushing then as she started to move her hand. Pai grabbed her hands and held them near him. A mad blush creeped onto lettuce's face and she closed her eyes and smiled

Taruto was sleeping as far away from pudding as possible as pudding was sitting on the bed. A tear formed in her eye. "I might never see my siblings again na no da" she whispered. Puddings tear dropped on tarutos ear. He woke up and saw pudding crying "why are you crying?" Taruto asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What if Pudding never sees her siblings or friends again na no da? Pudding looks at Taruto. Tart stares into her deep eyes. "We will get out of here I'm sure" Taruto comforts her "maybe I do like her" Taruto thought then he wrapped his hands around pudding and held her close. Embracing her with a hug. At first Pudding stiffened then she accepted his.

Pudding soon fell asleep resting her head on tarutos shoulder. Taruto blushed then shook his head. He then gently placed her head down on the pillow. "Is this how kisshu feels around ichigo?" Taruto thought. Then he smiled as he dozed off watching pudding peacefully sleep. "My little monkey" Taruto thought, then he fell asleep


	5. The enemy

**Heyy chapter 5!!! In this chapter we can focus more on azumu. do you know what Akumu means in Japanese?? It means nightmare. Your welcome :P**

**(Some violence) **

Akumu paced back and forth from his grand hallway. His base was a castle made of cobblestone. Akumu was planning a way to get back at kisshu. Make him suffer. For hurting him in the past. "I'll get my revenge on you kisshu!" Akumu growled. Suddenly Akumu popped up.

"I got it!" He grinned a no good grin as he thought out his plan.

Ichigo

Ichigo coughed and then she sneezed a second later kisshu arrived with a box of tissues

"I brought these for you koneko-Chan!" Kisshu seemed happier than usual. Is he every happy? Around ichigo he was. Ichigo just smiled back.

"I'll be right back kitten!" Then kisshu teleported away

A few seconds later ichigo heard a ripple she turned to see the air rippling as it was the effect for the aliens when they teleport she assumed it was kisshu and turned away facing the wall.

"Hey koneko-Chan!"

"Kisshu you where here like 2 seconds ago..." ichigo yanwed

"Who said I was kisshu sweetheart?"

Ichigo turned. It was Akumu standing right in front of her. Ichigo hadn't met Akumu yet as when he made his first appearance she was asleep.

"Who are you?!" Asked a confused ichigo

"The names Akumu." Akumu bowed

Ichigo returned the Japanese greeting

"I'm ich-" but she was interrupted

"I already know, sunshine" akumu took a step closer

"Why are you here?" Ichigo stiffened as he took another step

"I'm here to make kisshu suffer" Akumu grinned when he saw the shock in her eye

Ichigo cringed she saw that crazy glint in azumus eyes like kisshu did. Ichigo realized what he was trying to do and jumped off the bed flipping over him. She stumbled from being sick. Then she ran for the door. Akumu knew her plan and teleported behind her grabbing her wrist and pulling it behind her back.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo cried struggling to get out of the aliens grip

There was a ripple then kisshu was there. He stared wide eyes at the situation then he summoned his daggers **(swords idk ;-;) **he then dashed at Akumu . Akumu dodges but let go of ichigo in the process. Ichigo decided to take the moment to transform

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo kissed her pendant than she was mew ichigo. "STRAWBERRY BELL" she summoned her strawberry bell to blow and attack on a very surprised Akumu

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY... CHECK!" She blasted the attack aiming at Akumu . He closed his eyes waiting for impact. Then it hit... Akumu was still standing the attack did nothing! Akumu laughed similar to Kisshu's laugh but a bit deeper "your attacks are useless in another world! It's because it wasn't recognized in the coding of the game!" Akumu cackled

"But this is!" Kisshu snarled attacking Akumu. The blade barley missed as it scratched Akumus arm drawing blood

Akumu snarled summoning his weapon it was a ninja star he had 3 of them and he threw them at kisshu. They all missed and he summoned them back. Using some more power he could send a rain of ninja stars down on his enemy's but he didn't want to waste his energy at the beginning of this battle...

**(The next chapter will have the battle) hope u enjoyed! :3**


	6. The battle

**Yes battle has begun **

**Kisshu and Akumu are fighting in background **

**"What are you guys doing?" I asked**

**"Fighting over ichigo obviously" they both state**

**"Save that for the story!!" I yelled**

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!

MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!

Mew lettuce and mew pudding raced to ichigos side and caught her. Ichigo was loosing strength from that attack and being sick. The world was spinning and then shell fell back only to be caught by her friends. Ichigos transformation dissolved and now she was her human self

Kisshu looked back at her then looked forward barley dodging akumus attack.

"It's useless transforming mew mews! Your powers don't work here" akumu Laughed. Then akumu had an idea. If he took the 3 mew mews then not only Kisshu would suffer but so would Taruto and pai! It was genius.

Kisshu threw himself at Akumu and pinned him down he held up his daggers and hammered them into his chest. But only to hit the hard wood cabin floor.

"Missed me" Akumu teased as he teleported behind kisshu kicking him to the ground. Akumu raises his ninja stars only to be electrocuted by pais fan

"Fuu rai san!" **(I think). **Pai shouted knocking Akumu against the wall. Akumu slid down the wall. Kisshu got up and ran at him thinking he was unconscious. Akumu teleported behind ichigo and grabbed her teleporting away from lettuce and pudding. Lettuce gasped

"Onee-sama!" Pudding cried. Akumu held ichigo and threatened her life with a ninja star. Everyone gasped.

"Don't try anything" Akumu hissed

Everyone fell silent "..."

"Give her back!" Kisshu snarled

Akumu smirked

"Nope" Akumu chuckles then teleported away

"NO" lettuce yelled. A tear formed in puddings eye. Lettuce glanced at kisshu. He had that crazy glint in his eye. "I'm gonna murder that guy" kisshu snarled. Pai and Taruto just stared at the place where Akumu teleported away in shock.

Akumu teleported to his castle and placed ichigo down on a bed in his tower cell. His castle wasn't a big one like in a kingdom it just has one tower in the back and in center of the building. He stared at her for a moment then teleported away locking the door.

"I can't believe kisshu would fall in love with a mew mew Akumu sighed in disbelief. "At least she's cute" Akumu ran his fingers through his hair. He went to his room his bed sheet and his covers were space with stars all over it he had indigo walls. And stars (the ones that glow in the dark o3o) stuck on the ceiling. He decided to take a shower. When he got out his hair was covering his eyes. He put his hand under his hair and flipped it back. "Better" he thought amusing himself. He lived in the castle all by himself. Except... his dog. It was a black and white husky he had one blue eye and one brown. He ran into akumus room pouncing on him and licking akumus face. "Dāku stop!" Akumu laughed. He ruffled the dogs fur and dāku jumped off him sitting on akumus bed tail waging smacking the bed. Akumu sighed then chuckled at his dog as dākus tounge hanged out of his mouth.

Ichigo woke up sitting on a somewhat comfortable bed.

"Woah" she thought putting her hand on her head. She looked around. The wall to her left there was a window. To the right there was the door. She looked down at the bed. It was indigo and there were more stars on the ceiling. The walls were cobblestone. She got up and looked out the window. She gasped. it was a beautiful meadow covered in flowers and with green grass she saw the trees at the edge of the meadow. "I'm no we're near my friends" she thought. Suddenly Akumu and dāku were in the room with ichigo. Ichigo went and sat on the bed. the dog ran over to her and barked. She Pet dāku. "Even though I hate you.." she snarled "your dogs cute" she glared at him. Akumu chuckled. His name is dāku. Dāku Barked. "That's a cool name" ichigo scratched under dākus muzzle. Dāku sat and his leg stomped the floor in amusement to ichigos petting.

"I think he likes you, ichigo" Akumu smiled. Ichigo smiled "maybe" she scratched behind dākus ear. Dāku Barked in amusement then dāku rested his head on ichigos lap.

"Dāku guard" Akumu commanded. The dog got up and sat next to the door and barked as if the dog were saying "yes sir!". Akumu turned his attention towards ichigo

"I'll be back soon" then he teleported away.

Ichigo sighed then flopped backwards onto the bed. She closed her eyes then thought "when will everything go back to normal?" Then she was asleep.


	7. A plan?

**"Hey there UwU! Today our focus is in Tokyo!!"**

**kisshu: "awwww But i like to be center of attention"**

**Sweet: "you poor poor baby"**

**"Also I may do my oc story ...hmm... comment whether I should or not :P "**

**Mint: "SHUT UP SO THE READER CAN READ! It's mints time to shine."**

**Reader: "and to think Mint needs more attention than she already gets."**

**Sweet: "it's all about attention isn't it?**** ;o; "**

**Mint: "SHUTUP!!!"**

—

"Hey ryo?" Mint asks. "What? I'm too busy trying to trace ichigo and the others." Ryo types into his computer. "Zakuro has a plan..." mint crosses her hands.

A few moments later

"We can enter the aliens dimension by jumping through a dimensional door like we did to save Masha when he got ate by that chimera animal. Using the door we could find clues to why everyone went missing" Zakuro folds her hands.

"Brilliant!" Ryo jumps "Tokyo mew mew go!" Ryo orders then mint and Zakuro jump off to the aliens dimension.

After jumping from building from building they jumped super high into the air then disappeared into the aliens base. Mint looked around. "There's a video game!" Mint pointes out. "Don't touch it a video game is not our objective." Zakuro didn't look a mint just kept looking around. Mints face turned red "like I would ever touch a drastic thing!"

After hours of searching Zakuro sensed a lot of energy from the tv. She touched it then her hand went through. She realized that the energy was dying quickly. If her friends didn't get out of their then they would be stuck permanently, or die...

After finding out about the tv they brought ryo and Keiichiro hoping to trace where they went. "There's probably an effect from being plugged in on another dimension." Keiichiro suggest

"I think that's what it is" ryo confirms.

"If you don't get them out soon they can die" Keiichiro states

"Yes I know" Zakuro confirms

"You knew?!" Mint gasps

"Yes"

"In that case.. Tokyo mew mew go!" Ryo commands

Zakuro and mint jump through the tv and land on the snow. "Look a cabin" Mint points to a decent sized cabin.

The girls knock on the door and it's opened by lettuce. "Mint! Zakuro! Come inside a storm is brewing. We have hot chocolate." Lettuce smiles. "Lettuce who's at the door?" Pai calls from the back room. "Mint and Zakuro are here!" Lettuce calls. Zakuro and mint explain how they got here and ask where ichigo was so everyone can leave. "Well you see... ichigo got..." Pai started. "I'm waiting." Zakuro replies. "She got kidnapped by Akumu a new enemy." Pai finishes. mint gasps and Zakuro is shocked. "We need to find her before we can't get back home!" Zakuro explains. "Any hint of where she is?" Mint asked. "Well you can ask kisshu but he really isn't in the mood..." Pai explains. "Ok I'll talk to him" Zakuro Walks out of the room. "Where's pudding?" Mint asked. "Taruto is comforting her." Pai sips his hot chocolate. "How cute" mint sighs.

"Kisshu" Zakuro knocks on the door. "Go away!" Kisshu yells. "I'm busy."

"Hmph, well I guess you don't want to hear our plan to find ichigo!" Zakuro sighs. "I'll help!" Kisshu opens the door. Everyone gathered into the kitchen. "So here's the plan..."

Ichigo was rolling a ball while dāku went to go chase it and bring it back. "I wonder what mints doing..." ichigo thought. Then there was a tap at the window. Ichigo went over to it and opened it then mew mint flew in. "I'm here to rescue you ichigo!" Mint lands. "Shhhh mint the mew powers don't work here! And I don't know if Akumu is home yet." Ichigo shushed. Just then Dāku started barking. "Bad dog dāku!" Ichigo yelled. "Hurry get out of here mint!" Ichigo pushes mint out of the window. "No way I'm taking you with me!" Then mint grabbed ichigos wrist and dragged her out of the window into the meadow then set her down. "What are you doing with my prisoner?" Mint turned around. "Akumu!" Ichigo gasped.

"I can't have much more mew mews bothering me ya know" Akumu sighed. "Enough with your games we need to get back to Tokyo!" Mint snarled. "Tokyo!?" Akumu laughed "please I can get back to Tokyo whenever I want!" Akumu chuckled. "Really!?" Mint gasps. "Yes now give me ichigo!" Akumu throws his ninja stars. Mint flys out of the way and summons her bow.. "RIBBON... MINTO... ECHO!" Mint shoots her bow. Akumu gasps and dodges. "Since a bow and arrow is coded into the game then your attack works!" Akumu growled

While mint and Akumu are fighting ichigo runs away.


	8. Authors note

**Due to family reasons, after Friday, I won't beupdating for the next 2 weeks. Sorry ;o;**

** Oh and I LEFT ON CLIFFHANGER YASS QUEEN :D**


	9. Authors note another one

Update!!!

I may be able to do small updates ;D

New profile picture which is my Tokyo mew mew oc!

Comment if I should make my oc story :p

Also Akumu is also my oc I just decided to put him in the story ;3

Yes I drew my oc using flip a clip :D

That's all have a nice day!!!


	10. Saved?

**Sorry about the delay I'm going on a trip with my church in a week or so. So I kinda just stuck with personalizing my avatar**. **Also I drew everything that I make as covers. I'm trying to put Akumu and Dāku as the cover for this series but it no work ;~;. And I am going to do an oc series after this one. I'm. Not doing more than 15 chapters on this series so don't get your hopes up. But this series _might _be finished by the end of July. If I don't die. :)**

**Anyways enjoy!!!**

Ichigo ran as fast as she could. Leaving footprints in the loud, crunchy snow. She was able to run back into the snowy terrain where she had first fallen. She heard barking. It was dāku! Dāku was running after ichigo. Ichigo twisted and turned trying to loose dāku. but it was no use. Dāku would catch up sooner or later. Unless... ichigo turned into a cat! She needed to kiss someone on the lips. But who? Ichigo caught eye on a wolf. She ran over to it. It didn't attack. "I guess it's in the coding" she thought. Then kissed the wolf on the lips. She transformed into a cat. "What the HECK!" Barked the wolf "WHY DID YOU TURN INTO A CAT?!"

"Magic" ichigo mewed then she remembered dāku was chasing her. She turned and leapt away sprinting at top speed. Then a cabin caught her eye. It was home! Well not home home, just their home until they got back to Tokyo. Ichigo pushed the door open and shut it behind her. Then there was a scratching. Dāku was scratching the door. Ichigo mewed. "Kisshu?! Lettuce, pudding?! Pai? taruto even?!" . Then pudding peered around the corner and saw the cat. "ICHIGO!!" Pudding cried and ran over to the cat. Pudding brushed her lips on ichigos. Then ichigo returned to a human. "Thanks pudding" ichigo sighed. "No problem na no da! I'm just glad that onee-sama is back."

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked

"In there" Pudding pointed to a basement door then grabbed ichigo by the hand and ran down the steps.

"You'll never guess who I found na no da!" Puddig sang

"Ichigo!" Kisshu ran over to her, embracing her into a hug. Ichigos face turned red. "Hey are you okay? Your face is red." Kisshu held ichigo by the shoulders.

"Yup fine" ichigo smiled nervously. "I was able to run away when mint distracted Akumu. But his dog, dāku, started chasing me and is scratching on the door!" Ichigo informed. "I'll kill that guy!" Kisshu snarled.

Suddenly mint burst through the door. "Akumu... coming..." mint panted. Everyone gasped. "Hide ichigo!" Kisshu ordered. Pudding pulled ichigo into a corner that was in between two shelves. Ichigo crouched while pudding squeezed from inbetween the shelves then pulled them closer into the corner till the shelves touched.

"Stay here onee-sama " pudding warned then she turned and ran off with the others. Ichigo sighed "i wonder if I will ever be able to eat those delicious cakes at cafe mew mew again.

Kisshu ran out the door and saw Akumu floating a few inches above the snow with dāku. He was now wearing a dark purple hoodie. "I'll spare the green and yellow mew if you return ichigo." Akumu grinned as lettuce and pudding were in the aim of akumus ninja star. Kisshu grinned "fine we will let you search the house for her if you let lettuce and pudding go."

"Good enough" Akumu teleported inside.

"Why did you save us?" Lettuce asked

"Because you have loved ones like we do on our planet. And because kitten would be mad if i let you die" Kisshu smiled

"Thanks na no da!" Pudding hugged Kisshu

"Get off of me!" Kisshu jumped back "now i know how taruto feels"Kisshu said under his breath

Akumu searched through the cabin. "Where is she? What if she's not even in here and they tricked me?! Grrrr Kisshu!!!" Akumu snarled then he noticed a side door. He went down it. "A basement? Maybe she's in here."Akumu thought. "Ichigo?! Where are you? I know your down here." Akumu called then turned his attention towards dāku. "Sniff her out boy." Akumu grinned. "I'm going to find you ichigo."

When Akumu opened the door mint dove into an empty box, hiding. "I swear if ichigo gets kidnapped again.." mint thought but she was interrupted when dāku sniffed the box. Dāku lifted the box and his nose was under it sniffing mint. "Bad dog!" Mint thought then popped dākus nose. "Oops now I'm in trouble." Mint thought. Dāku whimpered drawing akumus attention. Dāku pointed at the box with his nose then Akumu lifted the box. Mint kicked Akumu in the knee, pushing him back.

"Mint?!" Akumu thought "not the person I'm looking for"

Then Akumu turned around to keep looking. "Why isn't he attacking me?" Mint thought then realized. "He's looking for ichigo!" Then mint dove out of the box tackling Akumu. "I won't let you get ichigo!" Mint snarled pinning him. "So she is down here!" Akumu smirked. But his smile faded when mint pressed down harder. "Dāku!" Akumu yelled. Then Dāku jumped on top of mint. Dāku was on top of mint growling. "Make one move and dāku will attack." Akumu chuckled. Mint grumbled

Then zakuro ran downstairs. RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!

Zakuro yelled whipping Akumu on the back. "What the!" Akumu yelled Then he threw multiple ninja stars at zakuro. The ninja stars caught on to her shirt, and her pants, pinning zakuro to the wall. "Don't move or else I will use you as target practice." Akumu snarled. Zakuro glared at him not daring to say anything. "I never thought to be the one in distress." Zakuro thought. "Onee-sama!" Mint cried

Then Dāku growled at mint. Mint took the warning and stayed quiet. Then Pai ran downstairs "fuu rai san!" He yelled blowing Dāku off of mint. Mint nodded at him, thanking him then ran to zakuro. Mint tore off the ninja stars helping zakuro down. "This is unacceptable! I will not forgive you!" Mint cried. RIBBON... MINTO ENCHO!

Mint summoned her bow shooting it at Akumu. Akumu teleported next to mint. "Missed me" he teased. Then he kicked mint. Mint flew to the other side of the room crashing into a pile of boxes. RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR!

Zakuro called. Zakuros whip wrapped around Akumu. Then Dāku ran over and bit zakuros hand. Zakuro winced then let go of her weapon. The whip dissolved. Then taruto threw his click clacks at Dāku. The click clacks tied daku to a shelf. Then Dāku noticed something. Something pink. Dāku Barked at it. Akumu turned then noticed what Dāku saw. "Ichigo! Good boy Dāku." Akumu thought. Then Akumu found a hammer and teleported behind Pai and taruto. Akumu swung the hammer hitting Pai and taruto in the head, knocking them out. RIBBON... ZAKURO SPEAR! zakuros whip tied around Akumu. Zakuro pulled her whip bringing Akumu closer. Zakuro punched and kicked akumu. Basically using him as a punching bag. Zakuro grabbed his hammer then swung it at him knocking him out. "That oughta keep you quiet" zakuro growled. Then ichigo jumped out of her hiding place. "I'm glad your okay! That was torture I couldn't stand just sitting there watching you loose." Ichigo cried

"No problem now let's get everyone out of this crazy world." Zakuro smiled faintly. "I agree" ichigo returned the smile. Ichigo grabbed mint and zakuro and kisshu picked up Pai and taruto. "Why is Pai so heavy?" Kisshu complained. "Oh stop." Zakuro looked back at kisshu.

"Follow me." Zakuro jumped up. Everyone else followed. The air rippled and then they were back at the aliens place. "Thank goodness we're home!" Kisshu sighed

"Yes and never plug your stupid games into my lab." Pai snapped. "Lesson learned." Taruto looked down. "So can we go out since I saved you?" Kisshu looked at ichigo.

Ichigo laughed "no way!"

"Awww, please kitten?"

"No"

"Pleasseeeee!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Kisshus ears drooped

"Fine.." ichigo sighed

"YES!!" Kisshu jumped

"Hey, pudding?" Taruto turned toward pudding

"Yes taru-taru?"

"Wanna go out?"

"YAS NA NO DA!" Pudding jumped and then hugged taruto. Taruto hesitated at first but then he hugged back.

"Children..." Pai scoffs

"I'm sure you will grow to like them some day.." Lettuce places her hand on pais shoulder

"Yea some day..." Pai mumbles

"Speaking of would you like to have a future of kids... with me?" Pai looks at lettuce

"Of course!" Lettuce hugs pai.

"Pai has a girlfriend, Pai has a girlfriend" Kisshu and taruto tease.

"Shut up so do you" Pai scoffs.

"True" mint responds

"Yes this is what I call a happy ending." Zakuro laughs

**The End**

**So I thought I was gonna do 10 chapters but I ended it here. Take it as my.. special present to you. :). Anyways I might do a second one. Comment if I should. Next up is my oc story of mew sweet. Akumu is her lover (yes) I added Akumu in here because I need a new enemy. But in my oc story Akumu is on kisshus side. It's basically the actual anime but with my oc. And after that I might do a _ x reader story. Who should I do? Kisshu, Pai, or taruto? Comment. Yes comment. I love to hear from you. It inspires me. And I would like you guys to be part of my writing too. :) so that's all I have for you today! Have a nice day! **


End file.
